1. Field
The following description relates to a motor (electric motor) that converts electrical energy into kinetic energy and, more particularly, to a permanent magnet motor in which permanent magnets are coupled to a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are devices for converting electrical energy into kinetic energy. Various types of motors classified according to structure and function are used throughout the industry. One of these various types of motors is a spoke type motor in which permanent magnets are used in a rotor and are disposed in a spoke form. In the spoke type motor, local demagnetization may occur at ends of the permanent magnets. This local demagnetization is responsible for degrading performance of the spoke type motor.
Therefore, a scheme for minimizing the local demagnetization (or improving a force resistant to demagnetization) in the spoke type motor to improve the performance of the spoke type motor is desired.